<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Brave Looks Like by SweetPotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434629">What Brave Looks Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato'>SweetPotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lean on Eachother [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Teenage Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has something important to tell David.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lean on Eachother [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Brave Looks Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking_to_the_Moon_Tonight/gifts">Looking_to_the_Moon_Tonight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! So confession time: I have a big fat writers crush on Looking_To_The_Moon_Tonight! They are currently writing a fic that I would swear to you is straight out of my Camp Camp daydreams that y'all should definitely go check out! Anyway they inspired me to write a fic for the first time since last year, and it's this! This was so self indulgent for me to write and I hope it shows lol, and it is my first non romance fic, can y'all believe that? I've been writing fic since I was in middle school, and never thought to write one about a platonic relationship! But Dadvid really gets me right in the feels. </p><p>BTW there is a mention of Max seeing another camper, but I didn't want to put it in the tags bc that is so not what this fic is about, so just be warned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, reminding himself there was literally no reason to get worked up over this. It was going to be fine and he knew it...but then there was that little voice in the back of his head, that doubt, that fear. He shook his head and huffed, “This is so fucking stupid, just open the door.” he muttered to himself and turned the knob. </p><p> </p><p>He entered the short hallway outside his room, closed his door, and then proceeded to take measured steps into the living room, anxiety weighing heavy in his chest. He swallowed over the lump forming in his throat when he saw the man on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey David?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. David looked up and smiled like he always did, crows feet on his eyes getting deeper by the year, happy lines, Gwen called them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Max,” He said, closing his book and setting it neatly on the coffee table in front of him, “Are you hungry? You should really eat before going out with your friends, you know you get grumpy when you're hungry.” He chuckled. Max smirked a little and shook his head, some of his worry melting away when he remembered exactly who he was dealing with.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually yeah, breakfast would be great, but, uh,” He clenched his hands in his pockets and willed himself to keep eye contact, “First do you think we could talk for a sec?” </p><p> </p><p>Davids brow furrowed in concern as he nodded, scooting over and patting the spot next to him, “Of course buddy, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Max walked over and sat in the suggested spot, looking David in the eyes again. For a few seconds he didn’t say anything, throat clenching, before his mind yelled ‘Come on Max, don’t be a pussy, just talk!’ and so he did, talk that is, “I’m not going out with my friends today.” He started.</p><p> </p><p>David cocked his head, “Why not, I thought you were excited to try that new thai place on Glisan?” Max sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“No that's not what I meant, I am going out today, just, not with my friends.” He looked away for a second, taking a deep breath, “I mean, it’s a date.” He admitted, “I’ve been seeing someone for a few months now…” Even through the anxiety the corner of his mouth still tugged into a grin when he thought of those golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. Goodness.” David said, Max looked up to see tears in his adoptive father's eyes, hands brought up to his mouth in shock, he stood up as he continued, “It’s finally happening, my little boy is growing up! I knew this would happen someday, but so soon! I know your already sixteen, but-” </p><p> </p><p>“David!” Max shouted, the man stopped pacing. Max knew if they got too sidetracked he might chicken out, it was now or never so- “David I’m seeing Preston, and, uh, well I’m bisexual.” He said in a rush. He didn’t mean to but he clenched his eyes closed, too worried what face the redhead may have been making. Once he realized they were closed it had been a few seconds...a few seconds of silence.</p><p> </p><p>He popped one eye open to see David with tears streaming faster down his flushed face, his heart dropped for a moment before the man took two quick strides over to him and pulled him off of the couch and into a hug. They stood there like that for a moment, the only sounds being Davids sniffling, then, he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Max I can’t put in to words how much it means to me that you’re willing to share that with me.” Max let out a shaky breath and finally hugged him back, burying his face into his shoulder, “Max I am so proud of you for being yourself, you're so brave, and I will love you no matter what, and I hope you know that by now.” It was too overwhelming, hot tears escaped Maxes eyes and ran down his cheeks, soaking David's shirt. He felt so stupid, smiling and sobbing at the same time, but it didn’t matter, the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. They stood there like that, hugging and crying for at least five minutes before Max finally pulled away. David's face looked like a mess, red cheeks stained with wet and dry tears, nose a bit snotty, though he’s not sure he looked any better at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Dad.” He said, that's all he could think to say. David smiled again, but then pursed his lips, looking down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Max, I...I should tell you, that-” He shook his head, hands out as if grasping for what he wanted to say, “Just wait here a second.” He said before rushing into his room. Max was beyond confused as he stood there by himself, listening to David rummage around in his room, he just had literally no ideas of what the man could be doing, or what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>David came back out with a dusty tin of what looked like butter cookies. When they locked eyes again David opened his mouth, just to shut it again. He took a breath and made his way back to the couch, once again patting the seat next to him, Max sat, intrigued, but too fatigued from crying still to ask questions.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully dusted the tin off with his sleeve before smiling sadly down at it and opening the thing. It looked to be full of old scraps of paper and small photos. He pushed past a few things and grabbed one photo in particular, giving it the same sad smile before handing it to Max. </p><p> </p><p>Max took it carefully and examined it. It seemed to be just an old snippet from a yearbook, there were only two people in the picture, but under it there was a caption that said “Forestry Club”. One of the two boys was obviously David, giving the camera a huge smile, his hair was wavey and nearly past his jawline, he was wearing a beaded necklace with a matching bracelet, and a green shirt with just the word “Trees” on it.</p><p> </p><p>Next to him was a taller boy with his arm slung around David's shoulder with a big grin on his face. He had long straight black hair laying over one shoulder in a ponytail, his skin was a light brown color, and he wore the same shirt and bracelet. </p><p> </p><p>“That picture was taken my senior year of highschool,” David finally started, Max kept examining the photo as he talked, “I started a forestry club that nobody wanted to join, except for him. His name was Edger, and I had never met anyone like him, he was so kind, but snarky, and funny, and he was the only one I ever met that loved mother nature like I did.” David's voice was thick, he paused to rummage around in the papers, until he found what he was looking for, Max looked up at him then.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you weren't the only forest nerd at your school, but what is this about?” He watched his dad take a deep breath before pulling an old faded piece of cloth out of the tin, Max gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“He was my boyfriend.” He admitted, handing Max his old handmade rainbow pride flag.</p><p> </p><p>“David…” Max was at a loss for words, looking down at that cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you can ask questions, but let me get this out, okay?” Max nodded, “We loved each other so much, and it felt like I had finally found myself, like I finally understood why I had always felt so different, I was so happy, I wanted to scream it from the rooftops.” He chuckled, “So I went through my mom's sewing stuff and made that.” he gestured to the flag, “I pinned it to my hiking backpack, thinking that it was safe to at least let the forest know who I was. But one of Edgers cousins saw me, recognized me from a family barbeque Edger took me to. He saw the flag, and told his mom. Edger came to my house that night, I barely recognized him, his face was bloody and swollen, he told me his family found out and how, that he was running away, and that he wanted me to come with him. But I was too scared, my home and town were all I’d ever known, and I’d never worked a day in my life, I thought I would just be a burden. But it turns out it didn’t matter, because after that it was too painful to stay there, with all the memories, with the knowledge that I ruined his life, knowing he never got to graduate, and that because of me he would never be able to see his family again. So after graduation I ran off to france.” He sighed, “I never dated again, I never told anyone, to this day, I was afraid they’d react like his family, or that somehow I’d ruin their lives too. But the world is so much different now, only 12 years later, I can’t believe how fast people have learned to accept. But I’m still afraid.” He laughed and looked up at his son, “But you Max, you must have been scared too, but you didn’t let it control you, you are so brave, braver than I ever was...am.” David choked up, putting a hand on his face he closed his eyes, ashamed. Max looked from the flag to him a few times before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” He said. David took his hand away, looking at his son with watery eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what?” He asked, Max smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Come out to me, then we can be brave together.” David smiled and tears began to fall from his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Max, I’m gay.” was all he said before he broke out into sobs, his truth left unspoken for so long, it was overwhelming to hear himself say it. Max rubbed his back soothingly until the sobs subsided.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for telling me David, I-I really appreciate it, and you.” He holds out the photo and flag, David only takes the photo.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it, I want you to have it, and be proud.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will, thanks.” he puts it in his pocket, and pauses for one more moment of quiet sappiness before groaning loudly, “Uuuuughhh, all that crying was exhausting, you better get started on breakfast before I get to grumpy levels of hunger.” David smiled brightly and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on it, blueberries in the pancakes sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh.” He said, but he was smiling too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAH I hope you guys liked this as much as I liked writing it! What do y'all think? I live for comments so feel free to share &lt;3 (And I especially hope one amazing writer likes this too)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>